


The Perfect Cushion

by HElRosa



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Play, Ass Play, BDSM, Brothels, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fetish, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HElRosa/pseuds/HElRosa
Summary: A woman pays handsomely for Jon Moxley to indulge her fetish
Kudos: 9





	The Perfect Cushion

Angel allowed herself to be tied down to a plush bench by the Madam of the brothel, for want of a better term. Angels wrists were bound by her sides by soft leather cuffs, they were not uncomfortable but they were certainly fastened tightly and she knew she wouldn’t be able to free her arms. She felt her heart beat a little faster at the thought. 

“How do you feel Hon?” the Madam asked her. 

Her soft pink lips spread into a kind smile. She didn’t look like the old slut Angel had imagined a Madam would be. She was actually the opposite. She looked classy, almost prim and proper, and far from old. Yet despite her youth, she still seemed motherly. Perhaps it was her use of endearments, her kind eyes and full figure, if Angel was that way inclined she could imagine having a little girl scene with her. Her brown hair was tied into a chic chignon and she wore a black, form fitting dress which reached to just above her knees. Chaste, but not too modest. Judging by her look she could be a lawyer, for all Angel knew she just moonlighted as a Madam at the weekends. 

“A little nervous, to be honest,” Angel replied. 

“That’s natural and it’s good for you. It gets your endorphins going which means the scene will feel more pleasurable. Tell me what the safe words and actions are again one last time Hon.” 

Angel reeled them off and repeated the actions she had been taught earlier. The Madam nodded in approval then came closer to her face, she placed a gentle, well manicured hand on her shoulder. 

“That’s my work here done, he will be here in a moment.” 

The Madam walked over to a varnished sideboard and rang a small gold bell that stood on it and as if by magic the man Angel had paid to have a scene with appeared a moment later from a door hidden in the wall that Angel hadn’t noticed. Angel automatically tensed her muscles against her restraints. It was then that she realised her legs had been restrained too, the Madam had been so efficient she hadn’t noticed her do it. Her legs were spread apart so that if she hadn’t been wearing any clothes her pussy would be exposed to the Madam and Jon Moxleys gaze. 

“You’ve got her trussed up nicely,” Jon commented. 

He remained by the door, at the foot of the bench Angel had been tied to and Angel watched his eyes wander over her body. He didn’t make eye contact with her, he appraised her like she was a piece of meat on a butchers block. She liked the objectification and felt the small muscles between her legs clench in response. 

The Madam smiled. “Enjoy,” she said, then left the room through the door Jon had entered through. 

Jon came closer, approaching her slowly. When he reached her he brushed his fingertips from her bare right foot, trailing up her leg, going up her side until he reached to just underneath her heaving right breast, then dropped his hand. Fucking tease, Angel thought. He was by her head now, towering over her from his 6ft something height and he smiled at her. His smile was altogether different from the Madams, it was predatory. It was a look that the images of him online had not been able to capture. He was as handsome as his pictures though, in a rough sort of way. He was no pretty boy. He ran a hand through his beard and down his neck as he appraised her, stretching so that Angel could see the strong muscles in his neck. 

“Let’s set some ground rules first,” he said through way of introduction, dropping his smile and looking a lot more serious. His gravelly voice sounded even sexier now he was closer to her. 

“You don’t speak unless I ask you a question or you want to use a safeword. And when you respond to a yes or no question, you say ‘yes Sir’. Let’s practice that now. Did you understand all of that?” 

“Yes Sir,” Angel quickly responded. 

“Good. Here’s another question. Would you like me to call you Angel or something else?” 

“Angel.” 

Her real name wasn’t Angel, but she was Angel when she wanted these kinds of services. 

“Angel it is. Now I’m going to give you your one and only opportunity to ask me questions, do you have any? You can take a moment to think about it.” 

Angel didn’t need to think, the Madam had done a terrific job in preparing her. 

“No Sir.” 

“Alright. Has a man ever sat on your face before?” 

His suddenly getting down to business and the bluntness of his question surprised Angel. 

“I already answered that question when the Madam spoke to me.” 

Jon quirked an eyebrow then slowly got into a crouching position so that he was very close to her face. 

“And now I’m asking you that question. I expect a full and respectful response. Remember who is in charge here now.” 

Angel nodded, she would have to let go of her sense of decorum if she wanted this to happen. 

“Yes a man has sat on my face before,” Angel averted her eyes from Jon as she said the rest, feeling her face glowing with embarrassment. “my ex from many years ago did. I would like my husband to but I’m too ashamed to ask him and I know he wouldn’t like it.” 

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you, Angel.” 

Angel turned her head to face him. 

“That’s better. What did it feel like when your ex sat on you?” 

Just the memory was making Angel feel pressure building inside her stomach and pussy. 

“I suppose all consuming, would be the way to describe it. You can’t see anything and you just feel this weight on you. Though he wasn’t very heavy.” 

“You liked it though?” Jon asked. 

“Yes, it’s one of the hottest things I’ve ever done.” 

Jon grinned, seeming to enjoy her response. 

“Did you find it shameful?” 

“No, not at the time. But looking back on it now, yes, I do feel shame.” 

“Do you think you’ll feel ashamed when you’re beneath my ass?” 

“No, all I’ll care about is being underneath your ass. I won’t be thinking of anything... Should I have been saying Sir this whole time?” 

“No, you seem like a smart cookie. I think you will know when you need to say Sir.” 

Angel nodded. She liked him, talking about her past sexual experiences was surprisingly easy. But she still wanted him to embarrass her. That was all part of it, being made to feel dirty... They would get there, she was sure, but the anticipation he was building in her through the casual conversation was starting to drive her a little crazy. 

“Did you cum whilst you were underneath your ex’s ass?” 

“Yes,” Angel couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face, “very quickly and easily.” 

“You cumming will be dependent on me while you’re like this and I promise you, I am going to drag this out.” 

His predatory smile was back and he gently ran a finger across her jawline. 

“You’re such a small woman. If I’m not careful, I might crush you.” 

Angel didn’t respond and just thought about what a very real possibility that actually was. He gave a short breathy laugh then got up from his crouching position. He gently placed a hand on her abdomen and Angel inhaled when he slowly applied pressure, using her to steady himself as he got into position above her. He was now straddling her, kneeling on the bench so that his legs were either side of her. He shifted backwards and Angel got an uninterrupted view of his ass which was tightly clad in dark grey suit pants. 

“Do you like my ass?” Jon asked. 

He smoothed his hands over his cheeks, feeling himself up and seeming to enjoy it. 

“I asked you a question,” Jon said, a bit more fiercely than he had spoken before when Angel didn’t respond. 

Angel saw him rise his hand above her pussy as if to strike her and she flinched, but the blow didn’t come when she quickly responded. 

“Yes Sir!” 

“Don’t you wish you could touch it?” 

“Yes Sir.” 

“The only things that will be in contact with my ass are your face, your mouth and nose. I’m going to use you as my cushion and you better hope that you’re comfy. Are you ready?” 

“Yes Sir.” 

Angel inhaled deeply in preparation for his ass smothering her face. He sat down on her face and she was engulfed in darkness, only able to sense his ass. At first she just felt the heavy weight of him, more than she had experienced in the past with her ex. Then when he shifted on her face a little, he let in a little air, opening her nostrils which had been clamped shut by his weight. She smelt the clean scent of laundry detergent. 

“Not bad, cushion,” Jon said, rising up again. He was on her face probably for only a very short time but the experience still left Angel gasping for air. 

“But I want to feel your nose pressed right between my cheeks.” 

Jon reached back and pulled on Angels hair, turning to look at her. 

“Do you understand, cushion?” 

“Yes Sir.” 

He held on to her hair. 

“Do it now, press your nose between my cheeks.” 

Angel had to lean her head forward a little to obey. She pressed her nose in the seam between his trousers and felt her mouth bob against the bulge of his balls as she did. 

“That’s not good enough, find my hole.” 

He pressed against her face more roughly and scrubbed his ass over her nose. The material felt a little abrasive on her nose and she couldn’t help making a small snuffling noise of discomfort. He stopped and looked down on her. 

“Aw your face is all red now. Was that a little much?” 

“No Sir.” 

It was great, she wanted him to go much further than this. 

Jon smirked. “I think these pants are getting in the way, I’ll get rid of them in a minute, but first I want to feel you trapped beneath me again.” 

He sat full force on her face again and Angel was aware of him laughing above. She felt him rock back and forth over her face. 

“I bet this is driving you crazy isn’t it?” 

Then Angel suddenly felt his hand over the flimsy shorts which were stretched over her pussy. He pressed his hand there firmly and rubbed back and forth. She arched her hips to him, wanting him to do more. 

“Not yet, you’ve got to work much harder than that.” 

He got up again, once more leaving her to gasp for air. He got off the bench and Angel watched him remove his brown shoes and socks. The thought of his foot, perfect as feet could be, in her mouth quickly fluttered through her head. She stowed the thought away, maybe a scene for another time. He removed his belt and discarded his trousers on the floor. Now he was down to a pair of tight red boxers, Angel had little time to appreciate the size of his bulge wrapped in the fabric. He was quickly over her face again. 

“Try again, press your nose against my hole,” he ordered. 

Angel obeyed and nuzzled between his cheeks. The thin fabric allowed her to feel the ring of muscle against her nose, which made his balls press even more firmly against her mouth this time. 

“Good. What a good little ass whore,” he grunted above her. 

Then he pressed more weight on her, until Angel was completely engulfed by his behind. She tried to count how many seconds he was sat on her face.. Three, maybe four? She felt herself start to panic at around five... but then he released her. 

“I think you may have actually proven your worth, I think you might actually deserve my ass.” 

He grabbed her hair and looked over his shoulder at her when she didn’t say anything. 

“What do you think?” he questioned her. 

“I don’t think I’m worthy of your ass.” 

It was an honest response, sure, she’d paid a pretty penny for this but this was like a gift from the God’s, how could anyone be worthy? Jon let out a sudden burst of laughter above her. 

“Right answer. But I’m feeling generous today.” 

He then released her hair, letting her head fall back against the bench with a soft thud. He rose from the bench again and this time he shed the only piece of clothing he had left on, the skimpy boxers. Angel licked her lips. She didn’t think she’d ever wanted to taste a man so bad in her life. He looked herculean as he stood before her. Even with his cock only at half mast, he was still impressive. 

“I’m about to treat you to the most glorious view,” he promised, his grin devilish as he looked down on her. 

He got above her again, straddling her, and reached back to part his cheeks. There was so much to take in, his perfectly rounded cheeks, his tightly puckered asshole. But Angel couldn’t help zoning in on his asshole alone. 

“Where should your nose be?” he asked. 

“On your asshole Sir.” 

“Then plant it there.” 

He laughed when she nuzzled his asshole. Angel was completely losing herself. He smelt and felt absolutely incredible. Clean, a little musky, 100% man. 

“God you’re going crazy down there,” he murmured and ground against her, encouraging her to press her nostrils harder against his asshole. 

“Beg to lick my asshole,” he said when Angel had got to a point that she thought she could cum, even without any stimulation between her legs. 

“Please,” her voice sounded strangled, she was so turned on it was getting hard to breathe. 

“Please let me lick your asshole, I would do anything.” 

“Anything huh?” 

“Anything.” 

“Even take a spanking on your pussy?” 

“Yes Sir.” 

With that he tore the shorts covering her crotch open. The Madam had given good advice when she’d recommended that she wear clothing she didn’t care much for. The shorts were well worn and some threads had come loose around the crotch area, not that it had influenced her choice of clothing, of course... Though now she questioned if she had made the right choice. She tried many kinks and pussy spanking was one of her favourites, but even she was feeling faint hearted now that she was completely immobilised and prone to whatever he wanted to do to her. He reared up so that his ass was no longer pressed against her face and he unleashed the first fiery smack to her pussy. She’d gone sans panties, now that seemed like a mistake. She did not hold back her cries of pain as he rained sharp slaps down on her pussy. He stopped after several slaps and pinched her folds cruelly. 

“Lick my ass bitch,” he said and offered himself up to her. 

Angels first licks of him were tentative and slow, she didn’t want this to end. He tasted like heaven. He was to die for. 

“Hungry ass whore, aren’t you?” 

“Yes Sir.” 

“You know I can count on one hand the amount of women who have ate my ass. It’s a small achievement, but you are by far the most fucking eager.” 

Angel just moaned louder and kept going, chasing her orgasm. 

“I think I’m going to cum.” 

“I haven’t even fucking touched you yet, so you better not. I’ll do you a deal, I will make you cum now with your tongue deep in my asshole. I want to feel you inside me and only then will I make you cum. And then I will give you the pleasure of watching me cum afterwards. Is that a deal or is that a fucking deal?” 

“Deal Sir,” Angel gasped. 

She was embarrassed to say that he made short work of her after that with encouragements of deeper, don’t you fucking move that tongue, keep it still right inside my asshole. Angels eyes were forced open after her orgasm had been ripped from her by a tap of his hand to her cheek. 

“Keep your eyes open as I cum on your face, then I will give you a second orgasm.” 

Angel winced as he wrapped his fist in her hair, anchoring himself onto her. It wasn’t difficult to keep her eyes open whilst he pumped his gorgeous cock, gleaming with the juice of his own pre-cum which he had spread over it. But it was more difficult to keep her eyes open as he came over her face, his seed lashing over her cheek. She felt the warm liquid seep into the corner of her mouth and drip down her neck. But the reward for keeping her eyes open was swift. 

“That’s a good ass whore,” he said as his fingers found her clit again, rolling over the tight bud until she came again, almost painfully because she was so sore and sensitive. 

She was left tied down to the bench for a moment, in her cum covered state, until he unclasped her shackles and proffered some wet wipes to her. He left her alone again, as she got up shakily and did her best to tidy her face. When he returned he was wrapped in a white robe and his hair was wet, as if he had just splashed himself with water. 

“Clean yourself up in the bathroom,” he said to her, meeting her eyes. “Then we will debrief.” He smiled, looking completely unlike the man who had just been riding her face and using such bad language. 

Angel almost gave herself a fright when she looked at her face. The cum was gone but she was red. It wasn’t exactly the sexy glow which was often described in novels after the heroine had a night of passion. She laughed at herself and got to work cleaning herself up. 

“What would you rate me out of 10?” he asked, when she was out of the bathroom. He patted the couch opposite the one he was sat on for her to use. 

“Are you asking me for your commission? Do I have to rate you 10 out of 10 on an app or you won’t get your bonus?” 

“I pride myself on being the best,” he simply answered. 

“I’d give you 11, of course.” 

“Thank you,” he smiled. 

They appraised each other for a moment before either one said anything else. 

“The Madam will deal with your aftercare,” Jon said, judging Angels mood correctly. 

This was strictly business, she’d had these kinds of meetings enough times to know that. She wasn’t some young girl who needed gently prying from her escort after he’d done the deed with her. She was not confused about any of this. 

“Thank you, Jon. I will recommend you to my friends.” 

She was part of a fetish club and though she enjoyed playing with them, now and then she liked to indulge herself with an extra tasty morsel like Jon... Her now dry tongue found her lips again. She could still taste and smell him on her. 

“You can get the Madam now, young man,” she said briskly, before she tried to part with her hard earned money by booking another appointment with him. 

“Yes Ma’am,” he said deferentially. “Until next time?” 

“Perhaps,” Angel smiled. 

He left the room, giving her a curt nod. The balance was restored. Angels dark needs were sated, for now.


End file.
